Funky Females
Known for their big eyes, this is the We Haz Jazz animated series' equivalent to Groovy Girls. Every girl in Beadsville is a fan of these dolls with ministry-puppet faces (including big eyes,) fun-printed pants and underwear, but Susan seems to be obsessional over them and she even keeps a shrine of everything Funky Females! Known Characters Each one has a favourite genre of music. Series 1: F Animated Fortunate Fiona (Asian with black hair, brown eyes and blue-and-white outfit, dance to We Got the Beat) Favourite genre of music: 80's Rock Underwear Print: White with blue 4-leaf clovers Pants Print: Blue with white music notes Animated Frisky Frannie (blonde hair, green eyes and red-and-white outfit, she danced to Damp Sheets) Favourite genre of music: Pop Underwear Print: Clowns Pants Print: Balloons (on strings) Friendly Frenchie (strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink and yellow outfit) Favourite genre of music: Love songs Underwear: Yellow with pink and orange hearts Pants: Pink with the words "Funky", "Love", "Peace", and "Smile" written on them in yellow, orange, and green Funny Frances (red hair, hazel eyes, freckles and a green and blue outfit) Favorite kind of music: Novelty songs Underwear: Green with blue swirls Pants: Confetti Series 2: G Giggling Grace (light brown hair, green eyes, and a pink and white outfit) Favourite genre of music: Soft Rock Underwear Print: "I Love to Laugh" Pants Print: Parrots Gorgeous Gloria (African-American with black afro and gray eyes. She wears a purple and pink outfit.) My Favourite Genre of Music: Kenyan High Life Underwear: Monkeys Pants: Purple with pink peace signs Go-Go Gigi (Asian with purple and white outfit) Favourite genre of music: Motown Underwear: Basketballs Pants: Baseballs and baseball bats Jumpin' Ginnie (Hispanic with blue and orange outfit) Favourite genre of music: 70's Disco Series 3: A Atomic Anne (Afro-American with orange and white outfit) Favourite genre of music: Afrobeat Athletic Abby (Sandy blonde hair, sporty green and pink outfit) Favorite genre of music: Dance Amusing Ariah-(Golden-brown hair in flip, golden skin, golden yellow eyes, and casual green and purple outfit) Artful Anaya-(Purple and blue outfit with brown hair with gold highlights in curly ponytail, dark brown skin, cyan eyes) Series 4: W Animated Wicked-Cool Wendy (Orange sweater, yellow and white stripe stockings/pants and yellow boots with yellow hair in flip) Her favourite music is country and she moves to An Apple a Day from Bob the Builder. Wild Wilma (Fire-engine red ringlets with bright blue and red outfit) Favourite Music: Pop Culture Children's Songs Wonderful Winifred-Favorite kind of music is 50's rock-and-roll. Wacky Winona-This dark-skinned girl with brown hair wears a yellow and blue outfit. Her favorite music is reggae. Series 5: J Jolly Julia-(Black with black eyes, black hair in curly ponytail with pink bow, and pink and red outfit) Favourite music: Hip-hop Joyful Jessy-Wears a purple and orange outfit, has orange eyes, white skin, and red hair in pigtails. Favorite music: Zydeco Jammin' Jade- Jumpin' Jolie- Series 6: M Magical Marie (Tan skinned with golden brown curly bun, hazel eyes, and purple and black outfit) Favourite music: Jazz Magnificent Megan (Asian with dark brown hair in a ponytail, a lime green and white outfit, and brown eyes) Favorite music: Acoustic pop 'Mazin' Millie (green and black outfit, white skin, brown hair in ringlets, green eyes) Favorite music: Blues Mystifying Mari- Series 7: K Kind Kara (pale blue and black outfit, black skin, black ringlets and black eyes) Favorite music: Pop-Rock Kandy-Koloured Krissy-Wears pink, yellow, and blue outfit and has short blonde hair. Favorite music: Classical Kickin' Kelly-Wears purple and green outfit and has tan skin with auburn hair. Favorite music: Calypso Kittenish Kessa-Favourite Music: Graduation and Wedding Funky Infants (Groovy Babies parody) Bright Belle-African-American with brown eyes and black hair. Wears princess-print diaper, black onesie with pink and yellow dots and blue booties. Favourite Nursery Rhymes: Humpty Dumpty and Hickory Dickory Dock Bouncy Bubbles-Caucasian. Beaming Bessy-Hispanic Bubbly Becky-Golden skin. Funny Songs with Females This is "the show where Funky Females come out to sing a funny song," parodying VeggieTales' "Silly Songs with Larry." Susan is a rather insane fan of this show, animated in the Generation O style. Voices: Frenchie-Nika Futterman Frannie-Grey DeLisle Fiona-Kari Wahlgren Ginnie-Cathy Cavadini (Squeaky version of Blossom voice) Grace-Carolyn Lawrence (squeaky version of Sophia voice) Gloria-Cree Summer (Elmyra voice) Gigi-Hynden Walch (squeaky version of Starfire voice) Frances-Tara Strong (same voice as the green Twin Destroyer of Azarath from the TTG episode "Love Monsters") Known Songs: The Cheeseburger Song (from VeggieTales) The Hairbrush Song (from VeggieTales) Bellybutton (from Veggietales) I Like Soccer The Movies A Funky Song My Laptop Is Really Cool-performed by An Apple A Day Facts The Fun Factor made real versions of these dolls, but on a clip. Category:Toys